My First Crush
by catz09
Summary: "I think I shouldn't be feeling that way about him after all the years. But I can help it; after all he was my first crush." My idea of how Kim and Jared met.


**This is just an idea that came to me a while ago. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Qahla, could you answer my question?" Mrs. Dhalia, my history teacher, repeated for the third time.<p>

"Mm, is it 1808?" I answered crossing my fingers under the table. My face must be the color of a tomato by now because I was caught distracted. I was obviously guessing because I hadn't paid attention to the class for a single minute.

"Close but no, the answer is 1810. Please pay attention Mrs. Qahla." Mrs. Dhalia said sternly and turned her back to me to continue with the class.

The room was quiet after that. Many of the kids didn't pay attention to the boring class. Many of them were looking through the window to the forest or to the sky. A loud thunder was heard, signaling it was going to rain. It rained almost always here in La Push. I was going to had to walk to my house in the rain. Great.

I sighed. It's not that I didn't want to pay attention, because I'm the type of girl who likes getting good grades. Yeah, nerdy, I know. It's just that I couldn't, someone kept stopping me from listening to the class, always stealing my attention. He was sitting right next to me. His name is Jared Cameron. He is tall, with bronzed skin, big honey eyes and dark brown hair. He is one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen. He isn't paying attention either. He is doing some kind of paper airplane, and I'm sure he is going to sent it to his best friend Paul. Maybe he is a little immature, but aren't all boys like that?

Obviously he didn't notice me, little Kim Qahla. I like to think I'm average looking. I have thin straight brown hair, dark brown eyes, russet colored skin and perfectly white teeth that I'm proud of. What I didn't like about myself was my wide face, mostly cheekbones, with small eyes; and a nose and mouth too broad for my liking.

I'm not shy, but I'm not popular. Generally, I can speak too everyone quite easily, just not to Jared. I get all nervous, blush and stutter every time he asks me for a pencil or our eyes meet. That doesn't happen too many times anyway. I still remember the first time we met...

* * *

><p>I was 10 years old and I was dressed with my favorite pink t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I had made a stand where I sold cookies in front of my house. Here where I live is too cold to sell lemonade, so I sold cookies instead. Even though it was a cool day, the rain will come at some time during the day. I wanted to get money to buy a doll that I had seen in the store and that my mother had refused to buy me.<p>

The place was nice. Many adults and kids passed through the street and some of them stopped to buy me some cookies. Also, my stand had to be in front of my house so my mom could have an eye on me. She would sneak her head out of the door every now and then.

The sale had been good, but it was almost time to eat and I still had half of my cookies. I was sure my mom will call me soon to enter the house. I was disappointed never the less. I really wanted that doll.

Suddenly a boy came by riding his skateboard. I recognized him from school, he was Paul Lahote. He got off his skateboard and took off his matching black and yellow helmet.

"Yummy! Cookies!" He had exclaimed as he took one of my cookies and put it on his mouth.

"I'm glad you like them" I said smiling politely. "But you have to pay for it."

"Aww man! But I don't have money!" Paul passed a hand trough his hair in a nervous gesture.

I stood there, unsure what to do. I was kind of scared of the kid because he was known as a troublemaker in school. But I certainly was going to get my money. I gathered all my courage to reply to him and demand my money for my cookie when he interrupted me.

"Ohh! I know what to do!" He told me jumping a little. He took a deep breath, as if he was going to shout; and that's exactly what he did. "JAREEEED!"

Another boy came riding his skateboard soon after Paul had called. I supposed it was the Jared he had called. The boy got down from his skateboard and did some kind of kick so the skateboard was on his hand. Then, he took off his matching red and yellow helmet. He was dressed casually, a plain green t-shirt and white shorts with some dirt stains. I recognized him from school too. I hadn't talked to him ever and hadn't noticed how cute he was.

"What's going on Paul?" He said and then turned to me. "Oh, hi. I'm Jared" He made a wave with his hand as his eyes locked with mine.

"H-hey" I stuttered a little and returned his wave. I looked down. "I'm Kim" I answered so low that I don't think he heard it.

"Can you borrow me money?" Paul interrupted abruptly and pointed at me. "I ate one of her cookies."

"Sure, but you owe me." Jared warned him but chuckled a little. I think it must be common for him lending Paul money. Paul gave him a huge grin in response.

He rummaged in his pocket for a while and then took out some money. He gave me the money and Paul smiled at me and took off in his skateboard.

"Sorry about him" He scratched the back of his head. "He sometimes is a little impulsive you know. So how is the business going?"

"Mmm...I..." I couldn't formulate a coherent sentence to him. He had some kind of spell on me.

"Whoa, you still have some more cookies to sell. I think I'll have one for myself." He gave me money and took one of my cookies. Our hands brushed for a second. He took a small bite and a smile lit his face. He liked them! I didn't know why, but I was relieved that he did.

"They are delicious! And I know how to help you to sell them all. HEY GUYS!" He called over his shoulder.

A group of guys in skateboards and about the same age as us came rushing to where Jared and I were.

"So guys, would you like some cookies? They are wonderful!" Jared said to his friends.

He said they were _wonderful; _I was so going to thank my mom for this! All of the boys agreed, I could tell they were very hungry. Many of the boys started to hand me money and taking cookies from the plate. I could hear all the "Mmms" and "yummys!" that the boys made. Soon after, all the cookies were gone.

I was ecstatic. This kid, who I barely knew from school, had been so polite and charming to me. He had paid for the cookie of his friend; he had bought a cookie for himself, and had invited all of his friends to help me sell everything. And I didn't understood why I couldn't talk to him, he was an average kid right? Yes, an average kid, who clearly was more a gentleman than other kids and certainly more cute.

Some of the boys started to go. Some of them gave a goodbye and others just skated away. Jared was the last one to go, and I was grateful for that.

"Thank you so much." I managed to say, it came like a whisper. My cheeks had a pinkish tone and my smile was shy. Damn nerves! Why won't they let me speak?

"No, thank you for the cookies." He scratched the back of his head again and looked to the ground. I think it must be a nervous habit. But why would he be nervous? I just let it pass and smiled gratefully to him.

"I think I must go, my mom will be waiting for me and... Aww man! She's going to kill me, I'm covered in dirt!" He exclaimed while looking at his shorts.

I giggled. "Good luck!" I told him. I didn't stutter that time. Good time to get over my nerves, huh? Just when he had to go.

"Thanks, bye." He put his helmet on and got on his skateboard. He waved at me before skating away. I waved back shyly.

And that's when I knew. I was lost.

* * *

><p>So here I am, six years later still crushing on the same boy. He has changed a lot since that day. I have noticed we've been in at least one class together after that day. But I don't think he remembers how we met, or has even thought once about me since then. I think I shouldn't be feeling that way about him after all the years. But I can help it; after all he was my first crush.<p>

So I'm comfortable just looking at him from afar. It's not like I'm his stalker or something like that, I just know the basic things of him. Maybe someday he'll notice me, or maybe I'll get sick of waiting, who knows.

Jared is now looking to the window. He rests his elbow on the table and his face in his hand, his other hand stays in his lap. I wish I could know what he was thinking about. Jared is a daydreamer...

"Any doubts?" Mrs. Dhalia interrupted my thoughts. Since that moment I tried to pay attention to the class. Yes I tried, but without success.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feel free to correct any spelling and grammar mistakes I may have. Tell me if you like it! I accept constructive criticism, but no flames please :)<strong>


End file.
